


Hands

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves Yusei’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Jack found Yusei’s hands to be irresistible. He loved to nibble on the tips and to lick the palms. He even liked how rough they felt against his bare flesh. He would steal his lover’s gloves just so he could caress them. Yusei always looked amused when he would start his ritual of kissing every inch from wrist to fingertip.

The blond knew the exact shade of his lover’s skin, even the number of scars and creases. He didn’t have a root cause that he could pinpoint to explain his obsession. Granted he took grand care of his own hands, but he cared nothing for the hands of others. He had seen and experienced touches from many; hard and soft, silky and rough, long fingers and stubby ones, dark and pale… Some were nice, some amazing, others were normal run-of-the-mill, and the rest nothing to speak of or ugly. But Yusei’s hands made him shiver with need and want.

Jack was told once that his desires probably had less to do his lover’s hands and more to do with Yusei himself. He hadn’t argued the point. Those hands certainly wouldn’t be as appealing as disembodied parts. And Yusei was the only man he would, or could, ever submit to. He could concede his obsession may very well be the raven man.

He kissed the callused finger pads in turn, his gaze on his lover as he did so. A smile played on the handsome face. The blond purred as his lips brushed over the final digit. “Touch me, Yusei.”

Jack loved those hands, hands that held heaven like no one else ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
